


Parachute [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parachute [fanvid]




End file.
